


La ópera de los Amantes Prohibidos Acto III

by Van_Krausser



Series: Serie La ópera de los amantes prohibidos [3]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Amenaza de violacion/Non-Con, Brother/Brother Incest, Family Drama, M/M, Novelones Pichurrientos Marca Acme, Pre-Series, Secretos de familia, Tracyincest, Y sigo dandoles lata a los Tracy, me van a odiar, uso de sustancias
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24015754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Van_Krausser/pseuds/Van_Krausser
Summary: Scott intenta llevar su vida en forma normal, como todos los otros miembros de su familia.Excepto por Virgil, quien de pronto deja de comunicarse con ellos.En este Tercer y último acto de la serie, utilicé un grupo de sonetos para darle forma a la historia.Espero no desmadrar el asunto más de lo que ya lo he hecho.
Relationships: Scott Tracy/Virgil Tracy
Series: Serie La ópera de los amantes prohibidos [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650409
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	La ópera de los Amantes Prohibidos Acto III

Part I: Non havea Febo ancora (TTB) 

I.

Base Vance de la Fuerza Aérea, Oklahoma

Segunda semana de abril. Miércoles.

Scott se recargó en el tablero del simulador aún temblando por el esfuerzo.

El entrenamiento había resultado mucho más pesado que cualquier otro día, y no podía explicarse el porqué de ello, puesto que las rutinas impuestas en el programa continuaban sin cambios significativos.

Sin mucho ánimo, observó sus resultados en los instrumentos del simulador. Era la quinta vez que se estrellaba virtualmente, cometiendo infinidad de errores que ya había solucionado en entrenamientos previos a ese día.

Suspiró y volvió a recargarse sobre sus brazos cruzados, pensativo. Tal vez se debía al cansancio que llevaba encima.

Tenía varias noches sin poder dormir bien. Lo peor del caso era que no podía explicarse qué le estaba ocasionando ese insomnio. Debía visitar al médico de la base de inmediato, puesto que esa situación comenzaba a afectar sus resultados.

Aunque... Pensándolo mejor, tuvo que admitir que sí conocía la causa de su malestar. Porque se había convertido en un asunto crónico, y por supuesto que tenía nombre y fecha de inicio.

Suspiró casi sin darse cuenta, dejando que su pensamiento vagara hacia el recuerdo de Virgil. Sus expresiones cuando sonreía, al estar serio, concentrado, incluso enojado. Cerró los ojos y evocó con añoranza los rasgos de su hermano en momentos especiales y muy íntimos, esos que sólo le habían pertenecido a él por un muy corto tiempo.

Sin embargo, ese recuerdo le resultó doloroso, porque ahora pertenecía a otro. Además, hacía bastante tiempo que no se había comunicado directamente con Virgil. La familia sólo le mencionaba lo esencial, y su número continuaba bloqueado. Era algo frustrante.

—Rayos... —murmuró entre dientes, tratando de deshacerse de ese pensamiento.

No se percató de la presencia de uno de los oficiales a cargo del entrenamiento de su escuadrón hasta que éste se detuvo frente a él, a un lado del simulador.

—¡Tracy!

Scott se incorporó de inmediato aún dentro del aparato, adoptando posición de firmes.

—Señor —casi se pateó mentalmente al darse cuenta que se llevaría una fuerte sanción por los resultados de ese día, además de la forma displicente en que lo encontrara.

El oficial fijó la mirada severa y endurecida en el muchacho.

—Sus resultados han sido lamentables. Aun no entiendo por qué el Coronel Casey continúa confiando en que será un buen piloto —le lanzó una mirada reprobatoria antes de bajar la vista y anotar algo en los documentos que llevaba en la mano—. Deberá volver al inicio de esta fase y esforzarse más para alcanzar una puntuación aceptable. Preséntese en el aula de Mantenimiento Armamentístico. El Oficial Intendente le dará ahí sus indicaciones.

—Sí, señor.

—Como advertencia —dijo el oficial antes de retirarse—. Aquí no importa si es hijo del coronel Jefferson Tracy. Si vuelve a tener fallas de esta magnitud, haré lo posible para que lo retiren del programa de entrenamiento de pilotos. ¿Quedó claro?

Muy a su pesar, Scott asintió sin fallar en su posición.

—Sí, señor.

—Ahora retírese. Le espera una sanción —diciendo eso, el oficial se apartó de ahí, dirigiéndose hacia otro de los simuladores.

Scott bajó la cabeza por un momento, dándose ánimo para levantarse e ir a confrontar las consecuencias que todo el asunto con su hermano le estaba ocasionando.

Definitivamente, debía esforzarse más todavía en dejar todo eso atrás.

  
  


  
  


II.

Mansión Tracy. Suburbios de Forest Hill. Nueva York.

Segunda semana de Mayo. Jueves 8 pm

John esperó ya con cierta impaciencia que su hermano Virgil le contestara.

Era la tercera vez que marcaba en el transcurso de la tarde y aún no había tenido suerte en contactarlo.

Primero tuvo el impulso de preocuparse, pero trató de imaginar los escenarios menos complicados o nefastos en los que su hermano pudiese encontrarse como para no ser capaz de responder a su llamada.

Tal vez estaba tomando una ducha porque iba a salir a divertirse y por eso no había escuchado el celular, olvidado posiblemente sobre el mostrador junto a la entrada del domitorio. O tal vez ya se encontraba en otro lugar, como un bar y no escuchaba el timbre por el ruido, o en el cine y por eso debía apagar el teléfono, o en la calle... golpeado y asaltado... o tirado en el baño del edificio, después de haberse resbalado con el jabón...

Se pateó mentalmente al darse cuenta que estaba otra vez alimentando pensamientos muy negativos. Debía ser paciente y esperar lo mejor, porque no era posible que su familia tuviese tan mala suerte que las desgracias se cebaran en ellos.

Tal vez debía...

— _¡John!_ —la apurada voz de Virgil al otro lado de la línea lo arrancó de golpe de sus raras cavilaciones—. _Disculpa, estaba lejos del teléfono._

—Hola Virgil. Ya me di cuenta de ello. Te he estado llamando desde media tarde.

— _Lo dejé cargando mientras iba a la biblioteca por un par de libros_ —se excusó aún con un leve jadeo entreverado en su voz—. _¿Cómo estás? ¿Y papá, y la abuela, y el par?¿Cómo está Kayo?_

John esperó un par de segundos, pensando que tal vez preguntaría por el mayor de los hermanos, situación que no ocurrió. Tratando de no mostrar el leve desánimo por eso, respondió.

—Bien. Kayo escribió desde Inglaterra, está muy contenta por el fin de curso. Yo estoy bien, tengo varios proyectos extraoficiales por presentar. Papá sigue como siempre. La abuela te extraña mucho y todos soportamos al Problemático Par. Ya sabes —Virgil rió un poco, celebrando la ocurrencia. Sin embargo, John notó algo extraño—. ¿Y tú, Virg? ¿Estás bien?

— _Por supuesto, ¿por qué lo preguntas?_ —su tono de pronto se escuchó defensivo.

—Uhm... no, por nada —mintió, tratando de encontrar una buena excusa—. Es que te escucho algo agitado. ¿Volviste corriendo al dormitorio?

— _Sí, porque recordé que hoy ibas a llamar y..._ —hubo un leve titubeo por parte de su hermano. Sin embargo, eso no duró mucho—. _John, tengo que ser breve. Vamos a salir en unos minutos y yo todavía no estoy listo._

El aludido sonrió, pensando en que era una salida de pareja.

—Oh, entiendo. Entonces, ¿vas a necesitar algo de casa?

— _No, no. Déjame revisar bien cómo están las cosas y te llamo. Tal vez la siguiente semana. A lo mejor no me encuentras en estos días porque voy a estar muy ocupado con las sesiones preliminares de la tesis y los exámenes._

—De todas formas, lo que necesites, Virgil, no dudes en llamarme.

— _Así lo haré. John, me despido. Salúdame a todos, por favor._

—Por supuesto. Cuídate.

Y eso fue todo.

En verdad parecía que Virgil tenía demasiada prisa en cortar la llamada, situación también muy extraña. Anteriormente, ambos solían pasar cuando menos diez minutos conversando. Además, no podía dejar de pensar en ese extraño jadeo en su voz. Como si estuviese lastimado...

John se encogió de hombros, guardando el teléfono, pensando que exageraba al creer que su hermano ocultaba algo.

Virgil era un adulto, se responsabilizaba de sus actos y no se metía en problemas. Estaba por demás preocuparse.

Convencido de que su imaginación era la culpable de esa leve sensación de alarma, dejó las cosas que necesitaría para el día siguiente en el taller de idiomas y se dispuso a bajar al comedor.

Casi era la hora de cenar, y si podía hacer algo para arreglar al menos la mitad de la comida desabrida o extraña que la abuela preparaba, sería el héroe de esa noche.

  
  


III.

Instituto Tecnológico de Massachussetts. Talleres generales.

Tercera semana de Mayo. Viernes, 7:50 am

Cass McCready buscó con cierta aprensión a Virgil, puesto que era parte de su equipo de mecánica avanzada en la cátedra de física.

Ese día no había asistido a la clase y no se veía por ningún lado de los que solía frecuentar. Ese era el último lugar en donde ella tenía esperanzas de encontrarlo.

No fue muy lejos dentro del primer edificio, cuando lo encontró reclinado en una de las enormes mesas de trabajo, con algunos de sus libros precisamente de la clase. Al parecer, estaba adelantando el trabajo pendiente que no habían presentado ese día debido a su falta.

Se acercó observándolo con cuidado.

—Virgil.

Al escucharla casi a un lado, el joven volteó medio sorprendido, aunque casi enseguida intentó mostrarse como si nada ocurriera. Sin embargo, esa actitud fue la que despertó más aún las sospechas de la joven.

—Hola, Cass —saludó y volvió a los libros—. Estaba terminando el trabajo para entregártelo completo.

—Pero te estuvimos esperando. Si sabías que el profesor Harris iba a revisarlo hoy, ¿cierto?

Virgil volvió a voltear, viéndola como si estuviese hablándole en otro idioma.

—No era obligatorio llevarlo...

—¡Virgil, era el pase al examen del semestre! Conrad y yo tuvimos que hablar con Harris para que nos diera una prórroga, hoy mismo.

—Pero no lo he terminado...

—¡Lo que tengas! De hecho, tenemos que presentarnos los tres con el avance. Va a esperarnos en el salón de maestros hasta las ocho y media, así que será mejor que nos vayamos de una vez.

Virgil permaneció en silencio un momento, como si procesara muy lentamente lo que su compañera le decía. Con enorme parsimonia, empezó a cerrar los libros y a guardarlos en su mochila.

McCready no podía creer lo que veía.

—Virgil, ¿qué te sucede? —preguntó de pronto, sacándolo por un momento de su estado de aletargamiento.

—Estoy cansado. Han sido días...

Sin aviso, la joven se plantó casi frente a él, observándolo ya con suma atención. Y por supuesto, gracias al entrenamiento médico que ella había tomado antes de ser voluntario en el cuerpo de bomberos, pudo darse cuenta de los síntomas. Además de la evidencia física del maltrato.

Una leve mancha violácea en el pómulo izquierdo y la mandíbula todavía delataban los golpes, aunque lo más grave del cuadro eran las pupilas dilatadas y la expresión somnolienta que el muchacho mostraba.

McCready se alarmó.

—¿Qué tomaste?

—Nada, Cass.

—¡Virgil Tracy, no me mientas! —regañó ella con dureza. Virgil guardó silencio y bajó la cabeza, avergonzado—. ¿Tomaste analgésicos? ¿Qué tan grave fue esta vez?

Fueron segundos pesados de silencio antes de que él decidiera sincerarse. Sin decir una palabra, levantó con cuidado la sudadera y la camiseta que llevaba, dejando ver el hematoma en su costado izquierdo. McCready perdió el aliento.

—Me asaltaron —dijo de pronto, tratando de justificarse—. Hace dos noches. No quería que nadie se alarmara por eso. Ya fui a la enfermería.

—Virgil, es la segunda vez que mientes —la mirada endurecida de la joven lo amedrentó aun más—. Debes tener una fisura en las costillas. Si dejas pasar esto, puedes tener repercusiones. ¿Qué analgésicos tomaste?

—Lorcet. William tenía algunas pastillas de su última lesión.

Ella asintió.

—Ya veo. Está bien, te ayudo —se adelantó a guardar las cosas del muchacho con rapidez, cerrando la mochila al terminar—. Escúchame bien. Vamos a ir con Harris, entregamos el avance y de ahí te llevo a la enfermería.

—Pero no es necesario.

—¡Virgil, por todos los cielos! —replicó Cass ya enfadada—. No estás bien, debes tratarte ese golpe y llevar un seguimiento. ¿Ya denunciaste el asalto?

—No.

—Lo imaginé —con un resoplido exasperado, la joven se echó la mochila de su compañero al hombro y lo sujetó por un brazo—. Vayamos primero a dejar el avance y después veremos qué hacer con esta mala racha de accidentes y asaltos que te han estado ocurriendo.

Él se soltó al escucharla.

—¿Qué insinuas? ¿Crees que yo me estoy lastimando solo para evitar mis responsabilidades?

—No. Pero que semana tras semana tengas tantos accidentes en el gimnasio, o en los pasillos no es normal.

Virgil se detuvo totalmente, confrontándola.

—Cass, esto no es asunto tuyo —dijo con enfado, tratando de quitarle la mochila. Ella se retiró dos pasos, evitando que la alcanzara—. Dame mis cosas.

—Está bien, está bien —se rindió al verlo en esa actitud defensiva—. No volveré a mencionarlo. Pero no nos dejes colgados con esto, Tracy. Conrad y yo hemos trabajado bastante como para que de pronto nos arruines el esfuerzo sólo porque quieres hacer las cosas a tu modo.

—Dame mis cosas.

—Te las daré ya que veamos a Harris. Y no te preocupes, no volveré a meterme en tus asuntos.

Diciendo eso, ella echó a andar con pasos rápidos hacia el área de aulas, fuera de los edificios de talleres. Virgil la siguió a duras penas, respirando con un poco de dificultad.

Mientras caminaban en silencio, la joven lo observó de reojo, sintiendo algo de pena. Porque realmente sabía lo que estaba pasando, y mientras lo negara, nadie podría hacer algo por él.

  
  


Part II: Amor, dicea (STTB)

I.

Mansión Tracy. Suburbios de Forest Hill. Nueva York.

Primera semana de junio. Sábado, 4:43 pm.

Sally Tracy sacó la charola del horno, revisando críticamente las pequeñas y ennegrecidas pastas que en algún momento hubiesen podido ser galletas.

Gordon entró a la cocina por un vaso para tomar un poco de agua, y ella decidió probar su teoría culinaria.

—Qué bueno que has venido. Necesito un favor.

El jovencito volteó a verla con mirada cauta, teniendo un presentimiento.

—Hola, abuela. En realidad sólo vine por agua. Debo darme prisa para llegar a tiempo a mi entrenamiento.

Sally dejó la charola en la barra de trabajo y puso los brazos en jarras.

—Gordon, soy yo quien te lleva a los entrenamientos. Anda, prueba una.

El muchacho suspiró, dándose por vencido. Dejó el vaso servido con agua a un lado y se acercó a donde estaba su abuela. Resignado, alcanzó una seca, dura y quemada masilla y la olió, dándose ánimo para llevársela a la boca.

Estaba a punto de hacerlo, cuando el teléfono fijo se dejó escuchar.

—Vaya, ¿quién podrá ser? —Gordon escondió la quemada galleta cuando su abuela se distrajo para ir a responder la llamada. Pulsó el botón de altavoz y se identificó—. Hola, hablas a la casa de la familia Tracy.

— _Abuela_ —la voz de Virgil al otro lado de la línea hizo que ella olvidara momentáneamente a su otro nieto. Era muy extraño que llamara al número fijo.

—¿Virgil? Hola, cariño. ¿Está todo bien?

— _Sí, si_ —hubo un leve titubeo en su voz, mas rápido lo controló—. _Quería escucharte y saber cómo estás._

Sally Tracy era una mujer conocedora. A pesar de sus nulas habilidades culinarias, su intuición y los años que había pasado cuidando a sus nietos le daban una gigantesca habilidad para saber cuando había algo serio detrás del tono de voz de cada uno de ellos.

Incluso de los mayores, aunque ellos intentaran ser autosuficientes.

—Estoy muy bien, cariño. Justo en este momento acabo de sacar la charola de galletas. Me hubiese gustado mucho darte algunas para que me dieras tu visto bueno.

— _Uhm... gracias, abuela. Estoy bien, sólo un poco cansado por la preparación de los exámenes finales y la pre tesis. Estuve muy ocupado en estos días, y eso me hizo pensar en ti._

Gordon se acercó despacio, escuchando atento a su hermano. Volteó a ver a su abuela por un segundo y en seguida volvió a ver al aparato. Esta vez, su mirada parecía la de un atento aguilucho. Sally también lo advirtió.

—¿Vendrás a casa en estos días?

— _No lo creo. Tengo muchas cosas por hacer. Acabo de inscribirme a uno de los talleres de verano de Física Aplicada a Mecatrónica. Además, quiero retomar un diplomado de dibujo que abandoné el año pasado._

—Pero hijo, necesitas descansar aunque sea unos días —refutó ella intrigada—. No todo en esta vida es trabajo.

— _Lo sé. Es solo que... tengo muchas cosas qué hacer._

—Hey, Virgil —interrumpió Gordon, viendo a su abuela en tono conspírativo. Sally puso mucha atención.

— _Oh. Hola, Gordon_ —esa interrupción pareció descontrolar al mayor.

—¿Como es eso de que no vas a venir? ¿Te vas a perder también el cumpleaños de Kayo? ¡Alan está muy enojado contigo porque no estuviste en el suyo!

— _Gordon, no pude ir por un exámen. Ya se los había explicado..._

—Nunca habías faltado a nuestros cumpleaños. ¿Qué pasa ahora?

Virgil guardó silencio por unos segundos, y enseguida, su tono de voz se escuchó defensivo, incluso molesto.

— _Gordon, no tengo por qué darte ninguna explicación._

—¡Virgil! —intervino Sally, reprendiendo ese exabrupto mientras quitaba el altavoz y alzaba el auricular—. Gordon, déjame hablar con tu hermano. Lleva la charola de galletas al mostrador de la ventana. Ah, y cómete la que agarraste.

—Pero abu... me voy a torcer si como algo antes de nadar.

—Gordon, no insultes mi inteligencia.

Esperó unos segundos, viendo a su nieto hacer lo que le había mandado. Entonces volvió al teléfono.

—Muy bien. Antes de que otra cosa se interponga, vas a decirme qué te ocurre.

— _Abuela..._

—Nada de abuela. Te conozco perfectamente, jovencito y puedo reconocer cuando algo no está bien. Además, Gordon tiene razón. Jamás te habías perdido una celebración de tus hermanos.

Por un momento hubo silencio, hasta que escuchó el suspiro de agobio al extremo de la línea. Claro que algo pasaba, aunque no estaba muy segura si debía preocuparse o si sólo era una sobre reacción de su nieto.

— _De verdad, tengo muchas cosas qué hacer. Las cosas cambian, y este año me ha costado más poder concentrarme en los trabajos pendientes y los exámenes_ —se justificó el joven—. _Mira, voy a hacer lo posible por ir, pero no prometo nada._

Sally se rindió por el momento. Virgil sí que era obstinado cuando ocultaba su malestar.

—De acuerdo. Entonces tendrás que decirle eso personalmente a Kayo cuando te disculpes con ella.

— _Lo sé_ —hubo un leve alboroto que ella no alcanzó a distinguir en el fondo de la conversación, aunque supo que algo tuvo que ver con la repentina prisa que su nieto sacó en ese momento—. _Hablaré con ella cuando vaya. Oye, tengo que irme. Te mando un abrazo. Salúdame a todos_.

—Por supuesto. Cuídate mucho, hijo

— _Te quiero, Abuela. Adios._

En seguida, cortó la comunicación.

Sally permaneció en silencio, sosteniendo el auricular todavía, cuando la voz de Gordon se escuchó a su lado.

—No sé tú, abue, pero ese no era Virgil.

Ella volteó aún con gesto distraído, procesando lo que el muchacho le decía. Casi estuvo de acuerdo con él.

—Eso no tiene mucho sentido. Creo que tienes razón, pero te equivocas al pensar que no es Virgil. Algo le ocurre.

Gordon se retiró hacia la máquina lavaplatos para dejar el vaso que había tomado, asintiendo.

—Nunca me había hablado así.

—Lo sé. Tal vez sea cierto esto del estrés en la universidad. Ya veremos cuando pasen sus exámenes —volviendo a la realidad, volteó a ver a Gordon—. Alístate. Debemos irnos en diez minutos a tu entrenamiento. Espero que hayas acabado toda tu tarea también.

—Claro que sí —se defendió indignado desde la puerta de la cocina—. No soy Alan.

Sally suspiró, aceptando la situación. Todos los hijos mayores de Jeff habían resultado muy buenos estudiantes. Dedicados y con una admirable autodisciplina. El único con quien aún batallaban era con Alan. Pero tenía su justificación.

—Eso me pasa por mimarlo demasiado —reflexionó en voz alta, alcanzando su bolsa y las llaves del auto para llevar a Gordon.

Aunque eso no le ayudó a disminuir la preocupación que la llamada de Virgil le causara. Ya hablaría más adelante con Jeff, si las cosas realmente se ponían extrañas.

  
  


II.

Instituto Tecnológico de Massachussettes. Dormitorio para varones.

Segunda semana de Junio. Domingo. 10 pm.

Por algunos segundos, Virgil observó el dormitorio que lo había albergado por dos largos semestres. Con sus cosas empacadas en tres cajas amontonadas a un lado de la puerta, el lugar se veía desnudo.

Vacío, incluso frío y desolado.

Cuando su mirada se posó en la cama, en donde sólo se encontraba el colchón enrollado sobre la base, indiferente a su partida, un picotazo de melancolía lo aguijoneó.

Ahí, gracias a su hermano mayor, había pasado una de las noches más extraordinarias de su vida, y durante un par de meses ese lugar se había convertido en cómplice silencioso de los juegos eróticos de ambos, a pesar de que un mar se interponía entre ellos, literalmente hablando.

Pero también recordó que ahí había pasado noches de insomnio y desilusión, cuando Scott había dejado de comunicarse con él.

Suspiró sin poder evitarlo, porque ese pequeño rincón del dormitorio de pronto fue el lugar que más le estaba costando dejar atrás. Y no porque ahí había sido el primer lugar en el que William lo reclamara. Eso en realidad ni siquiera lo sentía como algo relevante.

Casi de forma inconsciente sacó su teléfono del bolsillo de su pantalón y lo observó, dubitativo. Buscó los contactos y de entre ellos, el nombre de su hermano mayor. Lo vio por espacio de tres minutos, tal vez un poco más. Justo cuando estaba a punto de pulsar el botón de desbloqueo, William entró al dormitorio.

—¿A quién vas a llamar? —preguntó al verlo con el aparato en la mano.

—A nadie —respondió aprisa, guardando el teléfono—. Lo saqué para acomodarlo en el bolsillo trasero. Me molestaba un poco.

William lo observó por un par de segundos, y en seguida se le acercó, acorralándolo contra la pared, tal como lo llevaba haciendo desde unas semanas atrás. 

Era una actitud un tanto hostil, aunque la mantenía entreverada con caricias y palabras de convencimiento, más por la fuerza en un gesto pasivo-agresivo, que un simple juego de pareja. 

—Dame el teléfono, cariño. Ya no lo vas a necesitar.

—Pero mi familia...

—Ya lo habíamos hablado, ¿recuerdas? —le extendió la mano casi frente a su rostro, esperando. Virgil se arrellanó contra el muro, como si pudiese encogerse y escapar de eso. William lo apremió con un leve tono de amenaza en sus palabras—. Dame el teléfono. No me obligues a quitártelo.

Sin poder evitarlo, Virgil sacó su teléfono del bolsillo y se lo entregó con cierta renuencia. 

William lo besó con rudeza al tener el aparato en su mano, guardándolo en su propio bolsillo trasero. Era uno de los últimos obstáculos que tumbaba para tener a su presa a su merced.

—Buen chico —dijo al separarse un poco de él—. Ahora, bajemos lo que falta. Ya estoy ansioso por llegar a nuestro nuevo departamento.

Diciendo eso, se separó del otro y fue por una caja, cargándola fuera del dormitorio.

Virgil lo vio aún pegado a la pared, indeciso, temeroso.

Finalmente volvió a observar el dormitorio, suspiró y se decidió a seguirlo.

No tenía alternativa.

  
  


III.

Base Vance de la Fuerza Aérea, Oklahoma

Segunda semana de Junio. Lunes, 8:15 am.

Scott esperó en la pequeña salita de la recepción a que la secretaria del Coronel Casey lo llamara.

En un par de días presentaría los exámenes que le darían la oportunidad de volar un avión militar sin acompañamiento por primera vez, allanándole el camino hacia el primer rango en su carrera dentro de la base aérea.

Posiblemente en unos meses podría llegar, gracias al doctorado, a ser primer capitán de escuadrón sin tener que esperar los tiempos protocolarios que exigía el ejército en la preparación de sus activos. Llevaba una enorme ventaja y eso lo alentaba a seguir superándose.

Su espera no fue muy larga. La joven recibió la llamada de su superior y de inmediato hizo pasar a Scott a la oficina del Coronel.

Al verlo, el oficial se levantó del escritorio con una jovial sonrisa.

—Tracy, adelante.

Scott saludó a su superior y cumplió la orden, quedando a unos pasos del escritorio.

—Señor.

—Deja el protocolo de lado. Ven, toma asiento —lo invitó el superior a sentarse en una de las sillas que había frente al escritorio. Scott asintió, dispuesto a escucharlo—. He sabido del avance en tus estudios. Me alegra ver que sigues los pasos de tu padre.

—Gracias, coronel —respondió el joven un poco incómodo por el halago.

Aunque sabía que no lo decía a la ligera.

Después de su primera y única sanción, dos meses atrás, Scott se había esforzado mucho para mantener una inquebrantable trayectoria de aciertos en todos los proyectos en los que estaba asignado, ganándose el respeto de los oficiales y sus propios compañeros de generación. A tal grado, que había sido requerido para una pequeña misión dentro del mismo territorio. Iría como enviado especial de inteligencia a Washington.

Precisamente, la tarea que le encomendaría en ese momento el coronel Casey.

—Scott, creo que sabes que se te requirió para una misión diplomática en Washington. Tu habilidad en el discurso y debate no dejó lugar a dudas en nuestra selección.

El joven ubicó de inmediato la situación.

Washington. Cercano a Massachussets.

Carraspeó levemente antes de asentir.

—Así es. Ayer en la tarde me lo informó el Teniente Bell. Me comentó que esperase órdenes.

—Bien. Tus órdenes las tengo precisamente aquí. Mañana debes estar en las oficinas del Senado. Tu estancia será, cuando mucho, de dos días —alcanzó un sobre, entregándoselo—. Estuve pensando que puedo extender tu estancia dos días más.

Scott lo observó un poco intrigado y el oficial lo notó. Le dirigió una leve sonrisa y se arrellanó en el enorme sillón.

—¿Dos días más?

—De esa forma podrás visitar a tu familia. Hablé con tu padre el sábado y me comentó que no has ido a casa desde el día que iniciaste tu entrenamiento.

El joven asintió, devolviendo en forma breve la sonrisa.

—Se lo agradezco. Aprecio mucho lo que hace por mi, pero planeaba ir a casa en un par de semanas más.

—No es por la amistad que sostengo con tu padre, sino porque realmente te lo has ganado, Scott —interrumpió el oficial, previendo una negativa—. Tómate ese pequeño descanso, es una orden. Así podrás volver a tu entrenamiento con energías renovadas.

Scott no tuvo más remedio que aceptar.

Ocultando su resignación, asintió al tiempo que abria el sobre y leía el comunicado que le enviaban. Una tarea sencilla.

Lo difícil en realidad, era el tiempo que el coronel le otorgaba. Porque estaba seguro que al ir a casa, el recuerdo de su hermano lo volvería a asaltar con fuerza, después de todo ese tiempo en el que lo había mantenido casi enterrado en sus recuerdos.

—¿Tienes alguna duda acerca de la misión? —la voz de su superior lo arrancó de sus cavilaciones.

—Ninguna, señor. Si me lo permite, me retiro para preparar lo que llevaré en el viaje.

—Adelante. Ah, y disfruta tu tiempo de descanso.

—Gracias, señor —Scott guardó el comunicado y se levantó, estrechando la mano del oficial. Enseguida volvió a su posición firme y saludó, despidiéndose. Sin más, se retiró de la oficina del coronel Casey.

Poco antes de llegar al área de dormitorios, Scott reaccionó a lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Dos días libres, cerca de Massachussetts.

Cerca de Virgil.

Pensándolo bien, más que un reconocimiento, Scott sintió eso como una mala jugarreta del destino. Porque no podía desobedecer una orden. Y su padre seguramente se enteraría de lo que Casey había ideado.

Suspiró con fuerza, decidiendo que trataría de la mejor manera mantener sus sentimientos anestesiados, tal como había hecho hasta ese momento.

Aunque resultase una tarea bastante difícil.

  
  


  
  


Part III: Si, tra sdegnosi pianti (TTB)

I.

Instituto Tecnológico de Massachussetts. Biblioteca principal.

Mediados de Junio. Martes, 4:30 pm

Por cuarta ocasión, Hiram Hackenbacker revisó su reloj de pulso, sentado en uno de los apartados en los que usualmente él y Virgil solían revisar el avance de la tesis del muchacho.

Ese día, su alumno no había asistido a la cita de revisión y tampoco le había llamado. De hecho, aunque era la primera vez que faltaba al compromiso, Hackenbacker le había llamado la atención un par de veces por llegar tarde, o por retrasar una semana la revisión, sin motivo aparente.

En una de esas ocasiones, incluso, la excusa que el joven le había dado era demasiado increíble. Y aunque pudo darse cuenta de que le estaba mintiendo, el catedrático no pudo mostrarse disgustado con él al verlo actuar de forma extraña, como si cargase un enorme peso sobre sus hombros. Además, hacía tiempo que lo veía desmejorado, como si estuviese enfermo.

Sus sospechas entonces empezaron a tomar forma.

William Greystone no sólo resultaba ser una muy mala influencia para el muchacho. También se había convertido en un ente nocivo en muchos aspectos.

El problema era que Virgil Tracy no deseaba escuchar eso. Ni de parte de él, ni de nadie.

Hackenbacker guardó los libros y las hojas que llevaba como notas auxiliares, percatándose que no sentía enfado hacia el comportamiento de su alumno.

Más bien, estaba preocupado. Y mucho.

Tal vez debía ponerse en contacto con la familia de Virgil. Aunque primero le daría un poco de tiempo para confirmar sus sospechas. Tal vez si hablaba con él en esa semana podría aclarar algunas cosas. De lo contrario, llamaría a John, su hermano.

O posiblemente a Jeff...

Pensándolo bien, podría llamarlo a él. Así podría también mostrarle el proyecto en el que estaba trabajando, y quién sabe.

Tal vez algo bueno podría salir de ahí.

  
  


II.

Mansión Tracy. Suburbios de Forest Hill. Nueva York.

Segunda semana de junio. Miércoles, 8:03 am.

Poco después del desayuno, Jeff volvió a su despacho y revisó por segunda ocasión el estado de cuenta que había llegado esa mañana junto con otros y alguna correspondencia promocional.

Ese en especial, era el correspondiente a la tarjeta de crédito asignada a Virgil para sus gastos inmediatos de la escuela.

Cada uno de sus hijos mayores poseía una, incluso Gordon estaba ya en edad de tener la suya con un esquema limitado para gastos escolares.

Todo hubiese estado bien si Virgil hubiese tenido un sobregiro aceptable. Posiblemente doscientos dólares extras por gastos inesperados o un pequeño capricho, como a veces ocurría con Scott y rara vez con John. Esta vez, la cantidad que adeudaba estaba muy por encima de eso.

Virgil había hecho gastos muy fuertes en tan solo dos semanas, sobregirando la cuenta a casi el triple de su límite. Y para colmo, no le había avisado de eso en ningún momento.

Jeff alcanzó el teléfono y marcó al número de Virgil para tratar de aclarar eso antes de retirarse a la oficina. Sin embargo, en lugar de su hijo, le respondió una impersonal grabación indicándole que el número estaba desactivado.

Jeff llamó de inmediato a John, quien ya debía encontrarse en clases.

— _¿Papá?_ —la voz de su hijo no logró calmar la naciente sensación de ansiedad y un leve disgusto por la situación que se presentaba.

—Hola, hijo. Lamento interrumpirte, pero necesito saber cuándo fue la última vez que te comunicaste con Virgil.

John lo pensó por un momento, desconcertado. Algo en la forma como su padre le preguntara le había despertado una pequeña alarma.

— _Creo que fue el viernes de la semana pasada. La abuela me dijo que llamó también el domingo, pero lo hizo al teléfono de la casa. ¿Ocurre algo?_

—¿Puedes pasarme su número de teléfono? Creo que lo tengo mal anotado.

Eso fue extraño.

— _Sí. Permíteme... Te lo envío en mensaje de texto. Copiado directamente de los contactos._

—Gracias.

No tardó un minuto de haber desconectado la llamada cuando John le envió lo que requería. De inmediato, Jeff volvió a la carga, poniendo el número recibido en marcación.

Después de un tono, el resultado fue el mismo.

— _Por el momento el número marcado se encuentra desactivado..._

Jeff suspiró, intentando calmar esa ansiedad que se había acrecentado. Algo muy extraño estaba ocurriendo.

Antes de poder marcar nuevamente a John, un número apareció en su pantalla, indicándole que tenía una llamada entrante. Del corporativo Tracy Inc.

—Josephine, buen día —saludó a su asistente en cuanto respondió la llamada.

— _Señor Tracy, lamento molestarlo fuera de la oficina —_ se disculpó la joven por sobre la retahíla de palabras que se escuchaba en segundo plano _—. Su socio de Alemania se encuentra aquí. Dijo que ocurrió una emergencia y debe verlo lo más pronto posible._

Jeff suspiró, dándose cuenta que ese día sería una jornada extenuante. El asunto de Virgil tendría que esperar.

—Voy para allá, Josephine. Llama a los directivos de la división europea y prepara los archivos de las empresas involucradas.

Sin perder tiempo, Jefferson Tracy se alistó para salir rumbo al corporativo. Minutos después, mientras esperaba tras el volante de su auto que el portón de la mansión se abriera, llamó a John.

Esta vez, la voz de su hijo se escuchó preocupada.

— _Hola de nuevo, papá._

—John, trata de llamar a Virgil. Creo que su número está desactivado.

— _¿Qué...?_

—Sé que estás ocupado en clases, pero surgió un asunto de emergencia en el corporativo y yo no podré atender esto. ¿Puedes hacerte cargo?

— _Sí, por supuesto._

—Está bien. Oh, y John... —hubo un leve silencio en la línea, misma que casi gritaba esa preocupación que ahora ambos compartían—. Llámame en cuanto sepas algo. No importa si tengo que interrumpir la junta. Ustedes están en primer orden para mi.

— _Lo haré. Ve con cuidado._

Sin más, ambos cortaron la comunicación.

  
  


III.

Universidad Espacial. Nueva Jersey.

Tres minutos más tarde.

Después de la llamada de Jeff, John salió del aula en forma discreta, dirigiéndose rápido hacia una esquina del corredor para tener privacidad en la llamada que haría.

Sin embargo, cuando intentó por segunda ocasión enlazar la llamada al número que tenía del teléfono celular de Virgil, tuvo el mismo resultado que su padre.

Al ver que no tendría suerte en esa forma, buscó en forma rápida en el directorio de su teléfono. Al encontrar el contacto, de inmediato lo pasó a la aplicación de mensaje de texto y escribió un mensaje breve, urgente.

No tardó más de cinco minutos esperando, cuando su teléfono timbró.

—Hola, ¿profesor Hackenbacker?

— _Ho-hola, John Tracy_ —el catedrático respondió afable—. _¿Qué p-puedo hacer por ti?_

—Lamento molestarlo, profesor, pero quería saber si mi hermano Virgil se presentó a clases con usted este día.

Hackenbacker no respondió de inmediato, tal como si estuviese preparando su respuesta para no causar un impacto demasiado negativo.

— _V-Virgil tiene o-otras actividades en e-este día_ —comentó al fin— _. S-sin embargo, ha faltado por d-dos semanas c-consecutivas a las sesiones de la t-tesis, y n-no lo he visto e-en esta semana. T-tenía clase conmigo a-ayer y no se p-presentó._

—Entonces no ha ido a clase... —masculló para sí, aunque el catedrático lo alcanzó a escuchar.

— _John. ¿O-ocurre algo?_

El joven suspiró, decidiendo contarle a Hackenbacker. Después de todo, él ya les había hablado de sus sospechas en cuanto a la relación de Virgil con Greystone.

—No podemos localizarlo, profesor. Su teléfono está desactivado.

— _¿D-desde cuándo?_

—No lo sé. La última vez que hablé con él fue el viernes pasado. El domingo, fue él quien llamó a la casa. Desde ese momento, nadie más ha hablado con él.

Un tenso silencio se instaló en la línea por un par de segundos, hasta que el catedrático volvió a hablar.

— _A-ahora que lo m-mencionas, n-no lo he v-visto desde el lunes a-anterior. E-estuvo veinte minutos e-en mi clase, hasta que G-Greystone lo hizo s-salir._

John sintió que le revoloteaban palomillas en el estómago al escucharlo. Un feo presentimiento lo invadió.

—Profesor, ¿puedo pedirle un enorme favor?

— _P-por supuesto. T-te ayudaré a buscarlo. C-conozco a dos de sus co-compañeros que q-quizá puedan saber e-en dónde está._

—Espero que Virgil no se haya metido en problemas.

— _Y-yo también. T-te llamaré en cuanto sepa a-algo._

—Se lo agradezco. Voy a hacer lo posible por reunirme con usted en el Instituto el fin de semana, o posiblemente el viernes a medio día, a más tardar. Le llamaría en cuanto llegue a Massachussetts.

— _D-de acuerdo. M-mientras veré si logramos l-localizarlo. Hasta ent-tonces, John Tracy._

—Hasta pronto, profesor. Gracias.

De esa forma, ambos cortaron la comunicación. Pero John no se quedó tranquilo.

Eso no pintaba nada bien.

Permaneció pensativo por espacio de un minuto, tratando de recordar el momento en que su hermano había empezado a actuar extraño. No pudo evitar que el nombre de William Greystone resurgiera en su pensamiento, precisamente como parte de esos cambios que Virgil mostraba. Y de alguna manera, ese nombre le resultó chocante, en especial porque recordó la conversación que Scott y él habían tenido en el auto, tres meses atrás, cuando volvían de la presentación de Virgil. Ese mismo día, Hackenbacker lo había mencionado también, y no de la mejor forma.

Volteó a ver el teléfono y de pronto, tomó una decisión arriesgada.

Pulsó un botón de marcación rápida y esperó. Aunque no por mucho tiempo.

— _¿John?_

—Scott, tenemos que hablar...

  
  



End file.
